<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un día horrible y una noche esperanzadora by KatrinaGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732577">Un día horrible y una noche esperanzadora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger'>KatrinaGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En la mañana un accidente potencialmente mortal.<br/>En la tarde se rompen sueños.<br/>Y en la noche dos personas se comprometen. </p><p>   ó<br/>Como Ron y Hermione se comprometieron</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un día horrible y una noche esperanzadora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny volaba la escoba por sobre el estadio de quidditch.</p><p>Se encontraba en medio de un importante partido que marcaria un antes y un después en su vida profesional. Perseguía rápidamente la esquiva snich, cuando una bludger pasó rozando su hombro a un ritmo a vertiginoso. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver quien se la había lanzado, no pudo hacer más que sentirse horrorizada al ver la otra bludger.</p><p>La golpeo tan duro que perdió la conciencia, cayendo de la escoba.</p><p> </p><p>El clan Weasley esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera de San Mungo. Ron acababa de entrar y pudo ver a Hermione sentada cerca de Harry, quien parecía mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era.</p><p>—¿Cómo está? —Le pregunto en voz baja a Hermione.</p><p>Ella lo miro y cerró sus ojos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Ron se caminó por el pasillo, hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y entró sin tocar.</p><p>Ginny se encontraba recostada en la cama mirando a la nada. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, le habían cortado el cabello rojo y ahora ni siquiera le tocaba los hombros. Se veía triste y parecía como si toda su energía hubiera sido succionada de su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Ginny? —Pregunto Ron con voz suave mientras se acercaba a la cama.</p><p>—¿Cómo crees que estoy? —Pregunto ella en un tono desapasionado. No fruncía el ceño, ni miraba en su dirección pero la esquina de su labio se rizo levemente hacia abajo.</p><p>Ron se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.</p><p>—Harry sigue afuera, esperando que lo dejes entrar.</p><p>—Por mi se puede quedar allí.</p><p>—Vamos Ginny…</p><p>Ginny por fin lo miro, con esos ojos marrones tan profundamente llenos de dolor que el corazón de Ron se apretó un poco.</p><p>—Vete —dijo, seca.</p><p>Ron suspiró, obedeciendo.</p><p>Hermione se acercó —¿Sigue igual?</p><p>Ron asintió.</p><p>—No la entiendo —Confesó mientas salían de San Mungo y entraban en una tranquila cafetería muggle a media cuadra.</p><p>—Lo que siente es normal. Imagina tener un sueño por años y que todo se arruine en un minuto.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero no tiene que culparnos a nosotros ¡Solo tratamos de ayudar!</p><p>—Ginny solo quiere que la dejen en paz y poder lidiar con su dolor sola. —contestó con voz compresiva.</p><p>—Como siempre, tú tienes razón —contesto con una sonrisa, la primera del día. La castaña se la devolvió tomando su mano.</p><p> </p><p>En una plaza para niños muggle. Hermione y Ron se balanceaban suavemente en los columpios. Era de noche y no había ni un alma allí.</p><p>—Todo esto me ha hecho pensar. —Murmuro el pelirrojo.</p><p>—¿En qué? —Pregunto la castaña mirándolo.</p><p>—En la vida. —dijo sin mirarla.</p><p>—¿Qué hay con eso? —Pregunto confundida mientras su ceño se fruncía suavemente.</p><p>—En lo corta que es, y en los grande giros que da de repente.</p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio, en que ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pregunto Hermione mirándolo sin expresión.</p><p>—Casémonos. —Propuso de repente.</p><p>Hermione lo miro confundida aunque una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.</p><p>—¿Casarnos? —Pregunto y Ron asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se balanceaba con más fuerza en el columpio.</p><p>—No sabes lo que es el romanticismo, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto divertida, su sonrisa cada vez era más grande.</p><p>—Tú sabes que yo tengo la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té —Contesto cuando su columpio se balanceaba con fuerza y tomaba una gran altura. La chica se rió levándose del columpio. Camino un par de pasos y miro a la luna.</p><p>Ron salto del columpio, pero no aterrizo bien y cayó al pasto, justo a los pies de la joven que se inclino y lo ayudo a pararse.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Hermione preocupada.</p><p>—Sí. Pero me debes una respuesta</p><p>—Sí. —dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>